Afshin Ellian
| birth_place = Tehran, Iran | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | known = | occupation = Activist, professor, philosopher, poet | title = | salary = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = Atheist | spouse = Zarmine Ellian | partner = | children = | relations = | website = www.elsevier.nl | footnotes = | employer = | height = | weight = }} Afshin Ellian (born 27 February, 1966 in Tehran, Iran) is a Dutch professor of law, philosopher, and poet. He is an expert in international criminal law. Biography In 1989, Ellian came to the Netherlands as a political refugee. Having experienced first-hand the Islamic theocratic government of Iran, he writes often about how such issues are affecting the world and the Netherlands in particular. Due to threats on his life tied to such criticism, he is currently heavily guarded. Ellian grew up in Iran. As a youngster, he was a journalist for Iranian political magazines aimed at youth. After the Iranian Revolution, the socialist party that he belonged to was outlawed, and he faced a choice between turning himself in to the secret police for interrogation or fleeing the country, so in 1982 he fled to Pakistan. However, there he still faced extradition back to Iran so he fled to Afghanistan. There he studied medicine in Kabul and met his wife. Ellian was evacuated by the United Nations to the Netherlands in 1989, where he started his studies of law at the Catholic University of Brabant (now the University of Tilburg). In 1996, he graduated with a degree in civil law, criminal law, and philosophy. Ellian remained at Brabant as a researcher until he found a position with the Amsterdam Center for International Law, of the University of Amsterdam. He would obtain a PhD from the University of Tilburg in 2003, on the subject of the South African Truth and Reconciliation Commission, where he focused on the tension between criminal law and reconciliation. He concluded that the commission was an acceptable tribunal worthy of international respect. Since November 1, 2003, he has been professor of law at the University of Leiden. Ellian is a regular columnist for NRC Handelsblad, and makes many television appearances on political discussion programs run by the Dutch public broadcaster. Against writer and columnist Leon de Winter, Ellian writes blog articles for the magazine Elsevier. He was also an advisor to the Committee for ex-Muslims, which has ceased to exist; this Committee was founded by Ehsan Jami. Quotes *"The extremists are afraid that if Dutch society becomes a safe haven for an intellectual discussion of political Islam, it will be very dangerous for them" For Public Figures in Netherlands, Terror Becomes a Personal Concern, Washington Post, November 11, 2005 *"Free speech is in danger of being increasingly restricted by invoking “Islamophobia” and “racism”. And some intellectuals have already capitulated. For example, the opera Aisha was called off in Rotterdam in 2001, because the wife of the Prophet was depicted on stage. The production had to be cancelled because a number of actresses felt threatened. Recently a columnist on the national daily NRC Handelsblad, Hasna el Maroudi was forced to abandon her column because of threats of violence from the Moroccan community. What has happened to civil courage? Why do we hear nothing from the publishers, artists, media and colleagues of people who have capitulated about the consequences of this voluntary capitulation? We should expect civil courage not only from those who are threatened, but also from those around them, their publishers, producers, colleagues, etc."Stop Capitulating to Threats, Afshin Ellian, February 2006 *"Five years ago, my Afghan sister-in-law emigrated to the United States, where she now works, pays taxes and takes part in public life. If she had turned up in Europe, she would still be undergoing treatment from social workers for her trauma—and she still wouldn't have got a job or won acceptance as a citizen." Islam, America and Europe - Look out, Europe, they say, The Economist, June 22, 2006 Bibliography * Dialoog met Mohammed (ISBN 90-290-7332-2) * Brieven van een Pers (ISBN 90-290-7522-8) * Media en Strafrecht (co-author) * Verrijzenis van woorden (poetry) * Mensenherfst (poetry) References External links *Elsevier, host of the duo-blog of Ellian and De Winter. * Category:Dutch poets Category:Dutch philosophers Category:Dutch academics Ellian Category:Iranian writers Category:Dutch people of Iranian descent Category:Freedom of expression Category:Islam-related controversies Category:People from Tehran Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Criticism of Islam de:Afshin Ellian nl:Afshin Ellian